Red Twlight
by FreakkyMusicGirl
Summary: What if it was Jasper who wanted Bella's blood, in Twilight instead of Edward. Will he be  able to resist her? Will something happen and he has no choice but to change her? Does she even want to be changed? Will they fall in love? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok in this story edward and bella are NOT together, so I didn't ruin their relationship. But there is future BellaXJasper. I dont know why but I like Jasper more than Edward. I think that it has to do with we really dont know much about him and that makes him mysteriouse. Yea I know, you probably thing I'm weird for liking Jasper more, but whatever. and if you don't like JXB, don't read it. I dont care. But I really don't want flames telling me it sucked. Everyones entitled to their own opinions. you have yours I have mine. Ok. THANKS

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. :(

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 1.

**Jasper POV**

Just another day at school. Same old people, same old everything. If I had it my way, I would've only gone to school once.

But since I'm a vampire now there really is nothing else to do. In my family I'm the only one without a mate. Edward has Alice. Emmett has Rosalie. And Carlisle has Esme. To the school droids were all adoptide siblings.

But would your parents really be ok with your 'brothers' dating your 'sisters'? I don't think so. '_Maybe I should just jump out of the car and run home. Today is going to be soo freaking boring.' _ As of now were all in Edwards baby. His volvo. So just to torture him I think '_Hey Edward. What would you do if, I stole your preciouse car and crashed it? Would'nt that be just super?'_

He whipped his head around and sends me a death glare. He is overly sensetive about his car and we all tease him about it. It's really quite funny when you tell him he has a scratch on the paint job or he's dented the hood and he runs around screaming at everybody, trying to find out who did it.

Now were at school. _'Gggreat!' _

Thanks to Edward's lunatic driving were early. We all like to go reasonably fast, but his speeds are ridiculous. We stepped out of the car, and everybody looked our way. I sort of feel bad for Edward. He has to deal with their sick minds all day long.

At school the Cullen/Hale family is either loved of hated. Loved by the teen girls. And absolutly hated by the guys, because their girls are drawn into us because were supposedly 'mysteriouse and beautiful'.

In the family I'm the newest vampire. So therefore I have the least self control. Which really sucks. I can feel all of my familys eyes on me as I walked to the office to get my new schedual, just to make sure I don't murder the unsuspecting towns people. I have a new schedual because I kicked some guys ass for dissing my family, and becaue he caught me making out with his girlfriend.

Of course I didn't use my full strength, or he would be dead in the ground right now. But I should've.

I walked in the office and thats when it hit me. It was like a rock slide of the sweetest smell in my life crashing into me. In front of me stood the most beautiful, sweetest, smelling girl ever. It took all of my control not to drink her and dry right then and there.

She had long wavy mahoganyhair. She wore dark blue jeans, white tank top, and a navy shrug. She was facing away from me and speaking to the secratary. The mystery girl was feeling nervouse.

She must be new. Great. Finally she sences my presents, and turns around and see's me with my mouth gaping open and smile this innocent little smile, that melts my cold, dead, unbeating heart. I manange to smile a crooked smile back to her, because I wasn't in full contol on my mouth yet, and her her little heart started beating a million miles and hour. _'Skipping would've definetly been better than this!'._

My monsterouse mind is thinking horible thoughts about murdering the two, and sucking them dry.

'_NO, NO,NO,NO. I will not let this girl ruin what I have now. I have a family that loves and cares for me. I will not go back to my old way. No more human blood, ANIMALS only from now! Resist Jasper, you have to resist the tantalizing smell!'_

Before I new it the girl was walking past me, the smile still on her gloriouse face. Her sent stunnded me again even stronger now that before. My hands were clenched at my sides, to stop from breaking her poor little delicate neck. Once the office door was closed. I rushed over to and got my schedual, and got the hell out of their. As I was walking off campus I saw my familly with a look of understading on all of their faces.

Once I was close to the forest I ran for it. I hunted for a little while, drank some deer and a cougar, to hold me. For now. I would just have to deal with the beautiful human tomarrow. She's not going to ruin this for me. I would not let her. Tomarrow will be better. But _SHE _will still be there.

999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ok, I re-did this chapter. It now is all edited and spaced out. So did you liike? I hope so.

NO FLAMES. But suggestions, ideas, comment, whatever.

Hit the button and tell me.

You Know You Want To.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter. I re-did this one too. Edited and spaced out. So here you go. Oh btw very OOC.

Disclaimer: "So Mrs. M, want to sell me the rights to your books?"

"No, there mine. I don't even know you. Get away from me. FREAK."

"Fine. Be that way." Runs away crynig

6666666666666666666666666

Chap 2.

Bella POV

I Have only been in Forks for four days, and my father Charlie is already making me go to school. It's only wednsday. Who the heck starts school on a thursday? Well apparently I do. The reason why I'm in this horrid town is becasue my mother died a week ago, and I got shipped to this hell hole. Lets list the reasons why I HATE this piece of crap town.

1. It rains constanly.

2. No sun.

3. Always cold.

4. I know absolutly NO one.

5. I don't even know my dad that well.

6. Last of all I miss my old friends back in Portland **(A/N: No Phoenix in my story, PORTLAND baby. Thats were I'm from.)**

You might say, 'You don't sound very sad that your moms dead.' Well the truth is, I'm not. My mom hated me. Beat me. And was an effing druggie.

Why should I care, if my mom didn't even love me, and regreted having me? Yea and she was a whore. This was my moms moto "Sex for money. Money for sex. It's a win win situation.' Yep. That's it. For a while we lived in New York. She had this pimp, who tried to fucking have sex with me. Yea I don't think so.

I told her, and she said to me " Well honey you were probably asking for it. With you tight shirts and short skirts. I'm suprised that this didn't happen sooner." That's exactly what she said. I couldn't believe it. In my head I was screaming ' _God why can't act like a fucking mother! What the HELL is wrong with you woman? I was not asking for your PIMP to rape me. AHHHH fuck you.!!_'.

Right then and their I wanted to punch her boney face in. She was probably on crack then anyways. Yea I admit I may dress a little provocative but not slutty. I wear short skirts. I also wear tight shirts. But not together. It one or the other. Not both. And the clothes I wear are not like preppy or anything, more like punkish. Most of my clothes come from Hot Topic **(A/N: I freaking love that store to death!!!!)** So anyways after that little incident everything just got worse. She started doing even more drugs than before, making more money.

Just to buy more drugs from her dealer. Her dealer Chop, was actually pretty cool. He didn't do drugs, just sold them. Well he and I had the occassional smoke of weed or some ecstacy. Yes I have done drugs before, charge me I'm guilty.

No I'm not a virgin any more. That was givin up to Chop. You must think thats gross because he like 30 and I was like 15 . But really he was only 22, and we dated for a couple of months. My mom found out about this and she kicked me out of the apartment, so I went to Chop's place, and it happend. Spur of the moment type of thing. You think of something and just do it.

Then she decided to move us to Portland. She said she was going to give up her lifestyle here and start over. It was in Portland that she met Joe. Joe the other drug dealer.

This one was as bad as she was with the stuff. Always high or on speed. And he had 2 other kids, who _also_, did drugs just as much as them. Was I the only sane one here? You may wonder about Chop? I broke it off with him when I left the Big Apple. I still talk to him though.

I think Joe was the worst man my mother could have picked. It was under Joe's roof that she died. She took too much of this or that and went into cardiac arrest, and died on the way to the hospital. Joe got arrested and his kids did too. They were 23 and 24. Joe was like 60, and my mother 35. Can you say freaking sick?

So I got sent to Forks to live with my dad who Ive only seen five times out of my entire 17 years of life. And now here I am. Freaking out about school. But me and Charlie got along fine, other that we barley spoke 20 words to each other since I've been here. I can see the pity in his eyes and that bugs me. I don't want pity or simpathy.

I'm not hurt, sad, or mad. Yeah my moms dead. Don't feel all sorry for me. I don't need it. Charlie normally worked all day and night so I cooked some dinner and left it in the oven for him.Yes I know how to cook. I went to school. Got good grades and still had a whore for a mother.I was fine.

The rest of the day pasted very slowly. Well considering it was only two in the afternoon. When it was about eight or so I decided it was late enought to go to sleep.

I dreamed a dreamless night. I was woke by the shrill screaming of the radio on my alarm clock. I had more than 3 three hours to get ready for school. I was a morning person.So I put on my running shoes and went for a run at 5 o'clock in the morning. Charlie was already gone, or never came home?

Oh well. After a 3 mile run I came home and took a long hot shower. Dressed considerably nice for school. None of my punky stuff. Girly things. A white tank top, blue shrug, and some blue jeans. None of my peircings were in. Not my lip, nose, eyebrow, or my 2nd, 3rd, or 4th holes in my ears. I put on a little make up and ate my bowl of Cinnimon Life for breakfast. I was now ready for my first day at Forks High School. '_SHIT!!!!_'. Charlie had bought '_coughcough _got for free _coughcough'_ me a big old truck.

It was absolutly perfect for me. Yes I have a drivers license. It was bulky and a rusty red color. I got in and set off for my new school. It was about a 10 minute drive since this truck went so slow. Seriously, the fastest it went was 55. I'm mean, come on. I have a need for speed. And not the drug. Once I arrived at the high school, I parked. And looked around at my new future. If you asked me it wasn't a school as much a big blob of buildings with numbers on them.

I got out of 'Big Red' and made my way to the office. The students were arriving now, so they all stared at me when I passed. Once in the office, I went up to the secratary. 'Mrs. Cope' was her name, she was a big lady with bright orangr hair. She wore a simple purple t-shirt and blue jeans. She seemed nice enough.

"Um hi, this is my first day here and I need my shedual please." I said to her in an innocent tone.

"Ah yes, Ms.Swan, correct? The daughter of Cheif Swan I presume." She said with a smile. I forgot to tell you, My dad (Charlie) is the Cheif of Forks. Like anything bad could ever happen here.

"Yep, thats me. The Cheifs daughter." I replied. I always hated when people did that. 'Oh yea the Chiefs daughter. She must be a goody-two-shoes.'

"All right then. I am Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedual, and some papers for your father to sigh, please bring them back to me tomarrow." She contiued talking but I didn't hear her. I felt someone starring at me. I turned around and there stood a beautiful god. He was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. Dishevled blonde hair, topaz eyes, tall and muscular. He wore all dark colors. And he was drop dead sexy. I smiled at him, my sweet inncocent smile. He smiled a crooked smile back, that made my heart stop then sprint into a beating frenzy.

I turned back around and tuned into Mrs. C. "And I think that all, you better get going now. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Bye, Mrs. C. See you later." I said and walked past the god. I smiled again and left for my first class. Math. '_Oh great. My favorite subject. NOT!'_

999999999999999999999999999999

A/N: Like I said verryyy OOC. NO flames.

You like??

Hi the button!

No flames.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!! Ok heres the Re-done version of the thrid chapter! I'm basically re-doing everything I didn't have a beta for! SO they will be better for you! Be HAPPY!

Disclaimer: I am not the goddess who wrote these books we all love so much. ALL HAIL STEPHANIE MEYER.

66666666666666666666

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

My day went by fast. This one girl Jessica (I think), would NOT leave me alone. She followed me every where. And so did this kid named Mike. Hello, can we say freaky stalker boy and girl? Yes you sure as hell can

. At lunch Jessica wanted me to sit with her and her friends. I really didn't want to, but I did any ways. Wait till tomorrow, until they see me with my clothes and peircings. I don't think they'll want me to sit with them anymore.

All my friends back in Portland, were just like me. GOD I miss them so much. Stupid Joe! I didn't see the gorgeous god anymore today either. What a bummer. School ended in a daze. I was in advanced classes back in Portland, so I didn't really pay much attention, since I had already learned this shit. I went to the store on my way home. I had figured out that Charlie wasn't much of a cook.

And were low on the essentials. Milk, cereal, bread, butter, apples, lettuce, and what ever else I could stuff in the fridge or pantry. When I got home, there was a message on the answering machine form Charlie. "Hey, it's me. I'll be home a little later tonight. I'll get some dinner on the way home. Ok, bye Bells. Be safe.".

Great, 60 bucks on food for nothing. Whatever. Oh joy, time for homework. I went up to my room to start the pile of homework. It wasn't really homework, just lots of papers that need to be signed. It was about 9 o'clock, when I decided it was late enough to go to sleep.

"And the weather to day is 50' for the high, and a low for 36' . Now back to the music. This is Drowning Pool with Bodies. (**A/N:) I love this song!!!)**

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the...FLOOR_

That's a good song but not at 6 o'clock in the morning. When I _was_ trying to sleep. I hauled myself out of bed and went into the bathroom, to take my shower. I had to share it with Charlie. Not to great _if_ you ask me. After about 10 minutes I got out and shut it off. Now for _my real clothes_.

I walked back to my room and picked out my plaid red, white, and black capris. A HIM band t-shirt, with a white tank under it , and my black converse. I had my black star earring's in the first holes. Studs in the 2nd and 3rd. My hair was in the normal high pony tail. And the only make-up I had on was eye liner. Not much of a make-up person. I went down stairs for my cereal.

The only breakfast food I will ever eat. Once when my mother made breakfast for me(eggs and bacon) I was sick for a week. Not cool. School starts at 8 o'clock and it was now 7:45. Better get going. I ran outside and hopped in 'Big Red'.

When I got to school, barley anyone was there.'_Right, the papers for Mrs. C. She'll be pissed if I don't have them_.' I dug into my backpack and pulled out the crumpled papers. _'Oh shit, why does this always happen to me? Every time! Arrrg whatever_.' While getting out of my car, uncrumpling papers I ran into something, or someone.

"Ahh", I yelped while falling to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you up." To my surprise when I looked up I saw the god holding out his hand. I gripped his in my mine and he lifted me up.

"Oh, it's fine. That's not the first time this has happened." Yea when I usually bump into someone they end up groping me.

"I'm Bella Swan. You are?"

"Ah yes, the Chief's daughter." He looked me up and down. Not nasty, but more like admiring my choice of clothing

. "Nice shirt, I'm Jasper Hale."

" Thanks, I like it too. Their one of my favorite bands." I said with a smile.

"Really. Mine too. No offense but you don't look like your the daughter of the Chief. I mean yesterday you looked so...Im not really sure but, you looked liked you belong to the 'Jessica's'."

"Yea, I wonder what they'll think of me today? I hope they don't want me to sit with them. That would be great."

He looked confused "You don't want to be popular?"

"Oh fuck no. Please, who wants to be a drone. A follower? I'd rather be and outcast and a scew up, than a popular kid. And when I dressed like one of them, it was horrible. She would NOT leave me alone. Like I was already part of her clan."

"Wow. I've never met a person who wouldn't want to be in the 'in' crowd." He said with a small smile.

"Well now you have. And I hope I NEVER become one of _them_.", he laughed a musical laugh, that made my heart speed up.

"I hope so too. See you around Bella Swan, non popular girl.",and with that, the god named Jasper Hale walked off and into the school.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face, the stalker girl herself.

"Ohmigod, Bella! Eww _what _are you_ wearing_? Is that _plaid_? Bella you know if you wanted clothes, I could've lent you some. You didn't have to go trash digging"

Today Jessica was wearing a dark pink Abercrombie shirt, and Hollister jeans, along with pink Nike's. On her shoulder was a baby blue L.L.BEAN backpack.

_'Oh, look the she devil herself had decided to grace me with the apperence!'_

I smiled at her. "No Jessica, I didn't get these from the garbage. They came from my _closet_. I bought these. At a store called _Hot Topic_. In Portland."

Her brown eyes widened. "And I _happen_ to _like _these clothes. The clothes I wore yesterday were just so uncomfortable. Those _aren't_ me. This _is_ me. And if you don't like it. I don't give a shit. Bye, have a nice day. Tell that to your clones that too." I walked of, and left the open mouthed Jessica standing there like an idiot.

_'AHAHA triumph! Take that preppy bitch. AHAHA'_. Well I think that gets rid of my preppy bitches problem. My dad past rather qiuckly until lunch.

I got my lunch from the lunch people, and sat down. By myself. I heard some one come up behind me.

"Why hello_ Bella, the gothic bitch_." Sneered a girl named Lauren.

"Hey _Lauren, the preppy asshole_. What's up?" I sneered back. Bad idea, now she's pissed.

"Nothing much, _dumb slut_. But I have a little suggestion for you. _Go_ back from where you came from_. Go be a stupid whore like your mom_. We don't want you here. Ok. Get it, or do you need me to repeat it?" She said in a bitchy irritating tone. Now I'm fucking pissedNo one was supposed to know about my mom. How did she know?

"DON'T EVER talk about my fucking mom. Got it BITCH."

And then you could say I attacked her. I jumped on her and knocked her to the floor. I puncher her pretty little face, so her blood was all over her green Hollister shirt. I pulled her short blond hair so she couldn't move her head and repeatedly punched her.

I was just about to get up and start kicking her, but rock hard arms wrapped around my waist and were dragging me away. They continued to drag me outside and into the court yard. I could barley see throught the tears that were streaming down my face.

But I could make out the topaz eyes and messy blond hair. Jasper Hale. He was the owner of the arms that had pulled me here. He looked at me with admiration and sadness. I then started crying my eyes out. I mean really sobbing, harder than before. I was so pissed at myself for losing control, and hurting someone so badly.

'_Even though she was a total dick head'_. I felt two arm wrap around my waist and pull me towards the body they belonged to. I put my head against his chest and just cried. And he just held me there, and let me ruin his shirt with my tears. After I was done he pulled me back to look at my face. Which I'm sure was horrible looking, black streaks running down my face, puffy, red eyes.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt."

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry about. That was awesome. No one has ever had enough courage to stand up to Lauren Mallory, let alone beat she shit out of her, but you doooo sort of look like ... really bad."

"Oh thanks, I beat the shit of a prep, and you tell me I look like crap ." I laughed. "Well I didn't mean to beat her up so bad. But when she mentioned my mom and her being a whore, I just lost it. I mean seriously, you don't mention my mom unless you want to be beaten to a pulp. And that's what she got. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you all of this. You don't even know me, and I shouldn't be telling you my life story."

"It's fine. I would like to know you better if you'll let me. Why did you say that about you mom? Mention her and get beat to shit?" He asked curiously.

" Ok, you really want to know?" He nodded his head." Fine about a week ago my mom died. She was doing drugs and took to much of something. And died of cardiac arrest in the way to the hosptial."

"Oh Bella im so sorry." He sounded really sincere so I let it go.

"Im not."

He looked surprised. " Your not sad that you mother is dead? That she died of a drug over dose?"

"No, it was bound to happen sometime. She's been doing drugs since I was four. I tried drugs at 11. I lost my virginity at 15. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't. So you shouldn't either." I don't know why I was telling a total stranger this but I felt oddly comfortable with him. He nodded his head and changed the subject.

"Well Bella its been established now. You will never be popular here after beating up Lauren Mallory. Maybe by the outcasts and screw ups, but not the popular kids."

I laughed. "I think thats ok with me." He was abou to say somehting but was cut of by a...

"Isabella Swan, Principle Henry's office now." Yelled an angry gym teacher.

I waved goodbye to Jasper and he mouthed 'Good Luck'

I smiled. When the teacher and I walked back into the school every kid was in the lobby, watching, waiting to see what will happen next. Four of the people stood out the most to me. They were all pale, and had golden eyes. A tall bronzed haired one, A short black hair pixie like one, a gorgeous super model blonde one, and a big burly brown haired one. They all wore smiles and smirks on their faces.

Instead of fear or hate. I walked into the office and sat down in one of the plastic green chairs. The office door opened and in came Chief Swan. My dad. He saw me and looked so disappointed. I had to admit, it hurt. The Principles door opened and he called my name.

"Isabella Swan, and Chief Swan, could you please come in here for a moment?"

I stood up, and walked into he office with my father right behind me. Also in the office was Lauren and her parents. Lauren's shirt was all bloody, and she has a black eye and I think I broke her dainty little nose. '_Serves you right stuoid asshole!'_

"Now I've heard Lauren's side of the story, but I would like to here yours." Said Principle Henry.

I spoke before Charlie could. " Well since Lauren told her story to you in private I would like to too."

"Ok that's fine. Lauren, Mrs. and Mr. Mallory could you wait outside for a moment please?"

They all stood up and her parents glared at me. I had to resist the urge to laugh my ass off.

"Ok well, Lauren came up to me at lunch. And she said all these mean things to me, like I should go back to where I came from, and I was a dumb whore like my mother, a stupid goth bitch. And me being the idiot I am responded to those comments with some of my own. Like she's a preppy asshole, and a bitch. So I jumped on her and punched her."

I didnt't mention Jasper just incase this got him in trouble. My dad was speechless, once again.

"Ok well Lauren says you just attacked her for no reason. And she didn't make any obscene comments to you at all. But knowing Lauren I doubt that's true." Henry said with a knowing smile.

"Yea you got that right. I'm not a fucking little lieing bitch. Oops sorry." I said to him and my dad how was still speechless.

"It's fine. But I am going to have to suspend you both for 3 days. Starting on monday."

"Ok thanks you see you on Thursday!" I said with a smile. As we passed Lauren and her family on the way out, I couldn't help but smirk at them.

I heard a " How did it go?" from a firmiliar male silky voice. I turned to my dad.

"Hey dad i'll be at the car in a few minutes." He nodded and left. I turned back to Jasper.

"I got suspended for 3 days. Starting on monday. Not that bad. I think the principle let me off easy since I'm new."

"Right I'm sure that's it. Not that in your file it says that you mom died." I winced. " Sorry, you said not to feel sorry for you and I'm trying not too. But I got to go. Call you later. Bye." He walked off.

"But you don't even have my number. How are you supposed to call me?" I called after him.

I heard a "I have my ways." Then laughing.

'_What a jerk'_.

9999999999999999999999999999

A/N: No offence to the people who like abercrombie or hollister or are preps. You like what you like. As always NO flames. If you do. You will not be liked my me. :-\ Holy chapr this is like a 5 page chapeter. LONGEST EVER. More to come. J

Hit the button! J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok this is two months later in the story. And now Bella does know about them being vamps. I just didn't want all the drama explaining the shit we already know. Hate me. I don't care. In the time skip it was just Bella and Jasper getting to know each other better. SO now they are sort of like best friends. And everybody in the family likes her. Including Rosalie. Remember it's not Twilight, or New Moon, or even Eclipse. This is my story. That came from my own head. So there for …..

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. (I wish I did though! But I DO NOT. And it freaking sucks.)

66666666666666666666666

Chapter 4.

Bella POV

Over the last two months Jasper and I have gotten really close. We hang out together almost everyday. Except when he has to go hunting.

You might be wondering why I wasn't running from their house screaming bloody murder? To tell you the truth, I had always suspected something was different from them. And when I mentioned how sleepy or hungry I was they would be laughing. Like, at a secret joke or something. But when I _finally _got the truth out of him, he told me that he and his 'family' were Vampires.

For him to tell me that was sort of weird but… I don't know. It didn't really surprise me. And he asked me if by him telling me this it was going to scare me off. But I assured him it would not.

He and I were almost connected at the hip after that.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when some one pulled on my hair

"Ow! What the hell Alice?" I said angrily.

"Sorry Bella, you were spacing out. Besides, you need to focus on what I am doing to your hair." '_Oh god what has she done to me? I bet Ilook like a fucking slut!'_

I looked in the mirror to see a wildly curly haired girl, wearing what looked to be a rock stars outfit that Alice stole from her closet for me to wear. It was a black belly tank, jean short_short_ skirt, and since she knew I couldn't walk in heels, black flats.

"Oh holy shit. Alice what the _fuck _did you do to me?! I can't go anywere dressed like this."

"Oh come on Bella. You look sexy. Rosalie come here for a second! I need a second opinion!" Just then Rose came gliding through the door.

She gasped "Oh my god Bella! you look so hot! You are soooo wearing that to the mall!"

She said smiling. This time it was my turn to gasp.

'_WHAT!? The MALL? Oh god. Kill me now please!'_

"Now Bella those aren't very nice thoughts. Would you really rather die then go shopping with Alice and Rose?" Edward asked coming through the door into Alice's room.

"Yes. And damn it. STOP reading my mind. _'Asshole'_

"What was she thinking Edward?" asked a curious Alice.

"She _was _asking god to kill her because she found out you two were dragging her to the dreaded mall. _And_ she said that you dressed her like a slut."

'_FUCKING TRAITOR'_

"So Bella you think the mall is a horrible place? And that I dress you like a slut? Too bad. _Your still_ going. _In_ that outfit. And since you said that to Edward, he's coming with us." I heard Edward growl from behind me. '_Aahahahaa SUCKS FOR YOU! And she's your wife!'_

After that I just randomly burst out laughing. By now everyone was in the room. They all froze when they saw me on the floor. Laughing my ass off.

"Um Bella what are you doing?" Emmett asked. I still had no answer to that myself. And I couldn't answer because I was _still _laughing.

So Jasper answered for me. "What does it look like she's doing? She's laughing like a crazy woman. For no reason." He said laughing himself. I felt a waves of calm falling over me. Soon enough me and Jasper stopped laughing. I smiled at him. And he smiled right back.

"Well, now that that's over with. On to the mall!" Said Alice excitedly.

'_Oh god. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! God Edward why does your eff-ing wife have to be a mallaholic?' _I never got my answer because apparently Edward had ran away from his shopaholic, freaky wife.

'_Great. Why don't you just torture me more.! Thanks a freaking lot Edward!'_

" Fine then NO sex for a week." He still didn't come back. "Jasper would you like to come instead?" She asked.

"Ok then. Sure." He said. We made our way to the garage. Alice and Rose got in her red BMW convertible. And Jasper and I got in his black Z28 Camaro. (A/N. If you've seen Transformers it's the car bumble bee turns into in the tunnel. Only black instead of yellow ;))

Once inside the car, I saw that Alice and Rose were already out of sight, down the driveway. Jasper turned to me and said, "Don't worry Bella, I won't let then torture you. _Much_."

I turned to him a glared. "Oh thanks. That's _really_ reassuring."

He just laughed. I was glad Jasper couldn't read my emotions. That would be embarrassing. Just like Edward and his power, but ten times worse. If Edward read any of my more private thoughts about people, I could always threaten him. I know something Alice doesn't know. AHAHA. By now we were arriving at the mall, thanks to the lunatic driving on Jaspers behalf.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath but I knew he would hear it. And he did.

Suddenly I was being dragged out of the car by none other than Alice.

"Oh god. _Please_ Alice. _Don't do_ this to me. I'll do anything you want. Just please!" I begged.

I heard Jasper and Rose chuckling behind me. I turned to give them the iciest glare I could come up with. By now we were at the 'Torture Palace' entrance.

"Oh dear lord. If you can hear me? Save me from this crazy woman. Please, I'm begging you. Don't let her do this to me." I said looking up to the dark, rain clouded sky.

"Oh Bella your so over dramatic. You'll have fun. _Trust_ me." Alice said tapping her temple.

"Well Alice you better be right or I'm going to find someone stronger than anyone in your family and have them kick your ass." I said with a smile.

"Haha, yeah right, Bella. Now enough of your dramatic show. Time for some shopping." As she said this I saw a mysterious glint in her eyes.

The first store she dragged me to wasn't that bad. And in that store _alone_ I ended up with seven different bags of random clothes. The second was way better. My favorite store. Hot Topic.

"Holy crap! Alice your really letting me go in right? Or is this some sick joke? If it is I don't care if I brake my arm, I _will_ punch you!" I said starring straight into her eyes.

"Yes Bella you can go in. Jasper will go with you. I need to get something. Rosalie? Will you help me please?" She said. I could've sworn I saw her wink to Rose as they walked away.

"Alrighty then. Shall we?" Jasper said to me. I was just starring after the two vampires who were definitely hiding something. And I was determined to find it out.

"Oh yeah. Well since their gone, we might as well have fun. That is as long as were are free from her evil plans." I said and walked into the kingdom.

Me and Jasper were messing around when I had an 'idea'.

"Hey jasper I dare you too buy a bra here and wear it all day long." I smiled at him.

He just gawked at me. "What? Hell no. That's just wrong Bells."

"Aww, come on! Won't you do it? Don't tell me you're a chicken." I knew I had him their. _'HAHA victory!'_

"Fine. Which one would you like me to wear?"

"Um that one." I pointed to a black, and blue pinstripe one. It had a little blue star cut out at the top of one side. _And_ ruffles lined the top.

"Oh my god Bella. I swear there is something wrong with you." He said as he purchased the bra and put it on. _Over_ his clothes, for the world to see. The store clerk looked oddly at a 'grown' man wearing a bra. But the same time oddly lustful.

"Well if you dared me. I get to dare you. It only seems fair. I dare you to let Alice dress you up as a hooker and go to school like that on Monday." He said and smirked. Then put out a wave of serenity, to stop the nasty feelings the clerk was having. But that didn't work on me. I'm so lucky right now.

"What! Oh come on. I hate you Jasper Hale. Stupid dick head." I growled.

"Oh we both know that isn't true. You can't hate me. I am un-hate-able. And besides it won't be much different than right now." He said laughing.

I gasped. "Did you just tell me I looked like a sluty hooker?" I asked.

"I think I just did Isabella Swan."

"Fine. Your on." I said and walked out of the store with my bags. Six of them to be exact.

"What's on and why?" Alice asked as we met up with her outside.

"Jasper dared me to go to school on Monday dressed as a hooker. Then he said it wouldn't be much different from what I'm wearing right now. But that's just because I made him buy a bra and wear it over his clothes for the rest of the day."

"Oh well he'll fit right in at the next store. Victoria's Secret."

"Oh wonderful. But I need some new bra's anyways. Did you here that Jasper. You won't look weird at all." _'Like that could ever happen. All the girls swooning over him. Stupid horny bitches!'_

"Oh joy. _That's just great_. Thanks Alice. Thanks a lot!" He said and walked away. I don't think he noticed any of the weird and crept out stares he got?

J POV

Thanks to Bella I was walking around the mall with a freaking bra on. Damn that game. I'd had never played it before so I didn't know what it was. And look what I'm stuck with.

But Bella got a worse dare than mine. She had to let Alice dress her up a slut for the day.

'_Oh crap. All the horny boy feelings. Damn it. Poor Edward, that's just got to suck.'_

"What sucks for Edward?" Asked Bella coming up behind me, along with Alice and Rosalie.

"He has to actually hear all the sick thoughts that go through the guys head on Monday. And I only have to feel them." But if you asked me both pretty much sucked ass.

"Oh, poor Edward." Cooed Alice.

"Oh shit. Your right. Well it's your fault. So sucks for you."

"What? You're the one who started the game. So, there for it's your fault."

"No it's not."

"Yea huh."

"Nuh uh"

"Is too."

"God, shut up already! Stop bickering like an old married couple." Said Rose.

"Fine. Can we go now? I feel like my arms are falling off."

"Fine, Jasper would you carry Bella's bags?" Alice said to me and sighed.

"Yea sure. Lets go." I took the bags for Bells and just noticed most of them were from Victoria's Secret. About eight.

'_I wonder if I'll ever see Bella without a shirt on? Wait what? No, no, no. I do not want to see Bella unclothed. I don't have feelings for her. And she has none for me. I would know you idiot.' _

I was pulled out of my mental argument by a "Hello? Jasper the bags please." Said an irritated Alice holding her hand out for the bags

"Oh right. S-sorry… here you go." I gave her them and walked back to my car, where Bella was already waiting inside.

"What's wrong with you today? Your spacing out a lot." Asked a worried Bells. Just like her to worry about a vampire.

" Nothing I'm fine. No need to worry." I told her.

She sighed and said " You know I always worry about you guys. I can't help it."

You wouldn't normally label a punk-ish-goth-emo a worrier. But that's what Bella is. A worrywart. If you don't fuck with her you'll get along fine. And you'll get to know a lot about her. But to bad for Lauren. Ever since Bella beat the shit out of her, she's steered clear of the Cullen-Swan clan. Haha. Shows her.

We arrived at the Swan resident. I told Bella I would be back later. Like always after Charlie went to sleep I would come in Bella's window. And we would just sit on her bed and talk about random stuff that would just pop up.

When I got back home I told Edward about the sluty Bella dare.

"What the hell Jasper. What is wrong with you. Do you have any idea of what they will be thinking in their nasty little brains? I do!" he yelled at me. I just stood there and took it.

"Well you know what?" I shook my head. " It'll be worse for you. I only have to _hear_ it. You have to _feel _their nasty emotions. Lust, hornyness, and what ever else they feel."

"Oh my god. Your right. I'll probably get a random hard on in the middle of class. Oh god. This is _horrible_! And it is all Bella's fault. I have to go tell her. Be back later." I yelled running out the door.

I ran faster, than ever before. Now in sight was the tree I use to get to the window. I was about two thirds the way up when the sight I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

The sight was beautiful. But completely wrong for me to still be looking. The sight was Bella standing in front of her closet. _Almost_ naked. She was wearing a red bra with black stars. And black lacy boy shorts.

'_Oh dear lord. Holy shit. God Bella, why did you have to undress now? Why do you torture me so? With your goddess body, and your curves in all the right places. Oh god thinking like that is just making me more turned on. Wait. If I get turned on by Bella in her under garments, do I like her? Why can't you figure this out Jasper? You're the empathic.' _

I was snapped out of my argument against myself when I heard the window start to open.

"Um Jasper what are you doing?" Bella asked sticking her head out of the window.

"Um what? Oh, I just came over to tell you something."

'_Oh god please don't say she knows about me seeing her in her sexy bra and panties. God stop thinking like that'_.

Now she was wearing a tight black tank top and black and blue sleep shorts_. Short shorts_.

"Oh ok well I just saw you starring from the window. You looked like you were thinking really hard on something."

"Oh well I was. Here, move for a second so I can come in." I said to her climbing through the window.

"Ok well what was it?" She asked me.

"Ok well, Edward and I talked about the dare and he said it would be worse for me, because I have to feel all of the horny and lustful emotions. And I might just get some random boners because of them. So Bella, I came here to ask you….Please for my sake don't do this dare!" I pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry no can do. I already promised Alice I would. And you know how Alice gets when she play her favorite game. You know the one. _Human_ _Barbie doll_." She said.

"NO, no, no, no, no, Bella please. Do you really want to embarrass me like that?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Ahaha. Yeah, I actually would. And you can change people's emotions, smartass."

"Fine. Be like that. Just shows how much you don't love me."

"Oh come on. You know how much I love you." And she hugged me. But the only thing I could think about was the feel of her breasts against my chest. And I thought back to the window scene.

' _Oh god not now. Great there it was.'_

I guess she felt me not moving or hugging her back. She pulled away and looked down.

Just like I thought, she burst out laughing.

"Oh.. my.. god Jasper. Did….I do …that?" She said between giggles.

"_Shit_," I muttered. But she heard me. " Yes you made that happen." _'What was I going to do now? Fuck!'_

"Oh. Oops. Sorry…..I'm so sorry!" Then she was on the ground cracking up.

"Bella stop it's not funny. Fine I have to go. I'll be back later." I walking to the window, facing _away_ from her.

"Ok see you later. Go take care of you _problem_, then come straight back!" She half said and half laughed to me. " Wait, I want to ask you something?"

"What?" I said still glancing out the window.

"Did you see me changing, earlier?" '_God how am I supposed to deny that?_'

"Um……..yeah." I said in a small voice.

"Oh, well. Come back later." As soon as she said that I was out the window and ran back to my house as fast as I could.

'_I can not believe Bella's breasts against my chest was the cause of my hard on. And now she knows I saw her almost naked. Shit what if that happened again? Maybe I do really have feelings for her. I just don't know anymore? But still what the hell Jasper. You can't get boners in front of the potential girl you like!_'

I was at my house now. And Alice and Edward were standing in the front yard waiting for me. And they both had weird smiles on their faces.

'_Oh holy fuck! Oh my god. You guys totally saw that happened didn't you? Oh my god, this is fucking horrible. Oh shit. Now Emmett gets to make fun of me for an eternity!_'

"Yes Jasper, Alice and I both know what happened at Bella's." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Did you tell Emmett? If you did I'm going to rip you to shreds!" I half asked and half threatened them.

"No one knows but us. Not to worry my dear brother. Now this is a very important question we have to ask you. Do you like Bella?" Alice asked me.

"……..Yes. I. Do." I answered.

"Oh yay! Oh my god. Ssshhhopping tri-ip! Bella needs new clothes for……" Alice trailed off. And Edward smiled at me. Obviously reading her mind.

"What does she need new clothes for?" I asked." Tell me, you guys."

"Nope sorry. That is classified information for mine and Edwards minds only." Alice said excitedly.

"Oh kill me now. Please." I said as I walked into the house, to take care of my problem.

Time skip

When: Monday morning.

Where: In Alice's Bathroom

Why: 'Operation sluty Bella' (the dare)

Bella POV

"Oh god, what is that?" I asked to the clothes that were placed before me. I was actually supposed to wear this. This, this, I don't know, _piece_ of fabric to school.

The clothes before me consisted of, a tight white wife beater, a black mini skirt, black lace up hooker boots, with 5 inch chunky soles, black bra, and thong. Cleary visible through my 'shirt'.

And my hair was already done. It was up in a very high pony, with the front part of my bangs cascading down the right side of my face. My makeup was, very not me. Thick black eyeliner. Along with 3 coats of mascara. Dark eye shadow. And clear lip gloss.

Just after looking at my parallel universe self, Alice bounced into the room. "Hurry, hurry Bella. School starts in half an hour." Before I knew it I was dressed in my horrid outfit. Courtesy of Alice.

"God! Jasper I seriously hate you right now." I said dead scary calm through the house. I knew they all heard me. "You better hope I don't tell Em what happened at my house last Friday."

As soon as I said that both Emmett and Jasper were standing in front on me. Jasper had on a worried face, and Emmett had a excited one.

"What do you have to tell me Bella?" Emmett said, a little too enthusiastic. Jasper just starred at me. I opened my mouth and Jasper decided now was the right time to intervene.

"Oh no you don't Bells. I know something about you, Emmett here would be just dying to find out. So if I were you I wouldn't." He said with a smile.

"Come on you guys. I promise not to make fun of you or laugh." Wined a clearly lying Emmett.

"Ha, yea right." We both said.

"Ok, time for school. Yay! I wonder what everyone will think." Alice said.

"Oh god. I don't. And don't even ask me to tell you Alice, because I vow never to repeat any of the things heard to day." Said a very, very horrified Edward.

"HAHA. Sucks for you two." Emmett said to Jasper and Edward.

"Emmett, shut up. I feel bad for you two. But at the same time I don't. I want to see you two suffer through the day." Said a very happy Rose.

"Now on to the torture, that lies ahead." I said.

On the way to school Jasper was very quite. Me and him took his car. Edward and Alice took Edward's Volvo, and Rose and Em in his hummer.

Once I got out of the car everyone in the parking lot stopped. I instantly felt bad for Edward and Jasper.

It was like that all day. The guys would stare and think and, of course, feel nasty shit.

And the girls would glare at me. But you know what, fuck them. It was an ef-ing dare for Christ sake.

What was really nasty though, was when I would have to stand next to one of the guys and he would move closer and closer until his hand almost lingered on my ass. But then one of the Cullen's would come to my rescue.

I had at least one of them in all my classes. I'm in some advanced courses so that's why I had classes with all of them.

This one guy named Tyler actually had enough courage to grab my boobs. Then of course he says "Sorry, it was an accident." My ass it was an accident, you sick pervert.

I didn't see much of Jasper or Edward today. I had suspicions that they skipped. Jerks.

And they were confirmed when Jasper wasn't in advanced math, or Edward in bio. I was left to suffer as a fucking slut for seven hours. They would feel my fury when I got to their house.

Edward POV. (before they skipped)

"Dude I can't take this anymore." Jasper said to me. I could hear the disparity in his voice.

"Yea I know. I have to hear them. How do you think I feel." I said back to him.

"Disgusted." He was damn straight about that.

" Ok look, here's the plan. You go tell the office that Carlisle called and said he needed us home immediately. I'll have the car ready." I said to him, under my breath so no one besides him would hear.

"Ok, see you in a few." He walked towards the office.

I went and got my car. I was leaning back in my seat going though the sick thoughts that I had to hear today.

_Mike Newton: Oh my god. Is that Bella. Well no shit Mike. She just got out of that bastard Jaspers car. Damn she's hot. I wonder if I could get her to go on a date with me, get her drunk enough and fuck her. She won't remember anyways. You got the drugs man. Man I want her so bad. Oh look, theres the boner. Shit. Time to go to the bathroom._

_Tyler Crowley: Oh hot damn. Look at that ass. Or that rack. Holy shit. I wonder if Lauren would ever have a threesome. Ah shit, I wouldn't pay attention to her anyways. I'd be too busy fucking the shit out of Bella. Man I need her like now. But if I couldn't get Bella I could always fuck that whore Lauren and imagine Bella's face. Damn my hormones. Hey look I got hard-on. Oh joy._

Thank god Jasper decided to come to the car now. The next one was by far the worst. And it was from Mr. Banner. Who new that man had a freaky sex life.

"Ok, were clear to go. Hey, you ok man?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get the hell away from this hellhole." I said as we sped from the parking lot. Today was by far the worst day of my life. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say the same for Jasper. We'll just have to wait to hear how Bella's day was when she got here.

She'll probably be pissed that we skipped out on this joyous day.

Oh well.

999999999999999

Ok so that was chapter 4. Any Q's??? If so tell me. But Sorry I took so long updating. My dad took away internet, because of bad grades, and I was having a lot of other stuff going on. And a little but of writers block. So review……you know that little button……………….it's blue, and……….. and you need to push it. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. OK so chapter five time, yay. Thank you to my amazing BETA! I love you soo much for doing this for me. We all know that I have bad spelling, and if it were not for you I'd be Dead! And it's not weird that I say I love you because wever known eachother for how many years. Ummm…..oh yea that's it. 13! I'm soo glad you're my friend. I know youll probably laugh your ass off when you read this but, you know what I don't give a shit.  I had a wonderful thanksgiving. I hope all of you did too. We went to my sister's in Albany (OR) So much fun. And like half an hour ago I watched the funniest movie ever. SPACEBALLS! My favorite quote form that movie is. " Whats the matter Cornal. Sanders? Chickenn?" AHAHAHAHA. It's probably not all that funny to you, but to me, holy shit. That Qoute 20 minutes of laughing . (Non-stop). Once I was on the phone with my Beta and she said something hilariouse! And I laaughed for like 10 minutes straight. (remember that?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did would I be sitting here typing this. I don't thing so. Ok enough of my rambling.

"On To The Chapter! I say!"

Chapter 5

Bella POV 

I can not believe those two dick heads ditched school because they couldn't handle the fucking thoughts and feelings of these perverted boys! What a bunch of wussy's!

I was on my way home, to the Cullen mannor, and those two were in for a hell of a beating. Well not literaly, but verbally!

Once there, I stormed out of my truck and into the house. Not carring to knock.

**Edward POV**

"Shit! Here she comes." Said a panicky Jasper.

"Calm down. Even I can feel your fear. And of a mere Bella Swan? Come on, buck up." I said to the overly scared-of-a-human Jasper.

"Shut the hell up. You've never seen her pissed." '_Oh but I've heard her_.' I thought.

"Jasper, Edward, get your fucking vampire ass's down here. NOW!" Screamed a clearly pissed Bella.

**Bella POV.**

"Jasper, Edward get your vampire ass's down here. NOW." I screamed into the silent house. '_It won't be so silent anymore'_ I thought.

They desended the stairs slowly. Each one had their heads bowed with shame.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting patintly, until they could be in my grasp.

When they were about five feet away they stopped, and starred at the hard wood floor.

"What the fuck is your problem. I mean I go to school looking like a slut, for seven hours. And you to cut class because '_you_' couldn't handle it. How do you think _I_ felt?" I said dead calm. They truly looked terrifyed.

"Bella please, we were only-" Started Jasper. I put up my hand and stopped him from saying anymore, that would only deepen the hole he'd dug.

"Stop.Talking." I said. " I have not, and will not, forgive you, for this right now. What I plan on doing to you two will be worse than anyother thing in the world. But that is not for right now. You'll just have to _wait in fear_. And Edward _don't even_ try reading my mind. Alice taught me how to block you." Even though I wasn't yelling you could hear the anger dripping form my words. With that said I walked away and out the door.

Got in my truck, went home. Cooked dinner for Charlie. Burned the horrible clothes. Took my shower and went to bed. As of tomarrow, phase one of my plan would begin.

Back at the Cullen Mannor.

**Jasper POV. **

Man, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said to Edward.

"Oh it was bad alright. In her head. You didn't hear what she was thinking." He grimanced as he said this. And frankly I didn't want to know either. I hated myself that I left Bella to fend for her self. But I also was joyous because I was free from all the horny teenage boys. I wonder what Bella has planned for us? Will it be bad? Another outfit? I hope not. But I did have to admit now that I have feelings for her. But does she love me? I wish I could know. But I can't her body is blocked by an unknown force. But how can Edward read her thoughts? _'I wish I could know what she's thinking.'_

"No you don't Jasper. You really don't" I heard Edwards reply to my un-said thought.

I just shook my head and headed for my room on the fourth floor.

**(I am making their house 4 stories.)** Tonight when I saw her at the bottom of the stairs, she looked so beautiful. Even without the slut clothes she would still look sexy. But with them. Oh shit. Just seeing her in that tight top and short skirt, made me want her, more than a bloodlust. '_ I am in seriouse love with her.'_

"Yes, yes, my firend you most certainly are." Edward responded to my thought.

"God, stop doing that. It's really freaking annoying. So just stop already!" I yelled from my room upstairs to Edward on the ground floor.

"HEY. No yelling at my husband Jasper." Alice _yelled _to me.

'_Gosh so touchy. Mayby I should go to Bella's and say sorry? But I was only doing the best thing for me. God that sounds selfish. But how can she be so mad, we only ditched the last two hours. I mean come on, when you can feel emotions and the most beautiful girl dresses as a slut your bound to cut class for all the nasty feelings. I can apologize tomarrow.'_

The night passed fairly quickly afetr my conversation with my self. I still dreaded the punishement that me and Edward had to face but I wanted to know what it was, and how could it be so bad.

We all got ready for school and took our seprate cars. When I got out I saw that Bella's truck was already here. And I had basically all my classes with her now.

When I got to my locker a note was taped to it. It read,

Hello, Jasper.

You see today is the start of you and Edwards torture. Let the games begin. And don't even try asking Alice what I have planned for the both of you. She won't tell you. Her promise to me. Have fun.

- Bella

It was in Bella's messy script. Just then Edward came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you see this?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I'm not blind, you know." I snapped back. '_What does she have planned that could be to torturouse?_' I wondered.

" I'm not sure. I asked Alice and she wouldn't tell me." Edward replyed.

"Well no shit sherlock. Did you even read the note. It says and I qoute 'Don't even try asking Alice'and 'She won't tell you'. So why did you even ask her? Did you think that she would ruin Bella's fun. Pity for you is at the bottom of her emotions list. She finds this very ammusing." I said to him.

Then the girls bathroom door opened and Bella walked out. '_Oh dear god. Is this a repeat of yesterday?'. _Edward nodded his head. She had on a 'Lip Service' _short _ red plaid skirt. A 'Tripp' black lace up coreset. And some platform black 3inch lace up boots. '_Oh my god. It is exacly like yesterday. Only today it's gothic sluty Bella. Oh shit.'_

She walked up to us and said. "Don't even _think_ about running away today boys. I have my own personal spy's eyes on you two." And walked away. The skirt was so short you could almost see the bottom part on her ass. I could feel the nasty feelings already.

Bella POV 

I got to school early to tape up the notes to Jasper and Edward's lockers. I was proud of my self for holding out and still being mad at them for this long. It's pretty hard to be mad at a vampire, especially an empath, and a mind reader. Most porple don't have to deal with that kind of stuff.

But they'll pay.

Todays mission: Make them suffer through the whole day of school, with me dressed as a slut again. But what was different about my clothes today was, I actually liked them. They were me. Black, plaid, and gothic. Yup, me alright. I had on a 'Lip Service' short red plaid skirt. A 'Tripp' black lace up coreset. And my 3inch thick black platform boots, that I loved so much. I had to admitt I looked pretty sexy. Lucky me Charlie wasn't there when I left the house.

I had told Alice if she told them what I had planned, I would tell Edward of her deepest,darkest secrets. One of which envolved naked mole rats, pink fuzz, and a baseball. I don't dare to explain that one. Or another one, before she had found the Cullens, she toured with this band and was the lead singers groupie.

She would kill me if I told him that. Thank god I was blocking my mind today. I would been brutally murdured if he heard that.

After I taped the notes up I hid in the girls bathroom close to their lockers. Soon enough the school started bustling with people. I ran into a stall and locked my self in.

You would not believe all the shit I heard from the girls who didn't know I was there. My god.

Then Alice popped in and told me they were by the lockers and then pranced away. I waited about two minutes before I left.

I stepped out the door and their heads snapped my way. I smiled inwardly. Jaspers jaw almost hit the floor. And Edward looked terrifyed. I walked towards them and said,

"Don't even _think_ about running away today, boys. I have my own personal spy's eyes on you two," and walked away to my first class. Which, by my favor, Jasper was in.

'_Damn it sucks for them today_.' I though as class was starting. All the boy's eyes were on me, lustful. The girls looked at me with envy and disgust. Jasper sat down next to me, with a binder in his lap. '_Opps, hey Edward hows your day going._?' I thought to him.

**Edward POV**.

I was in first period language arts when Bella's thoughts entered my head.

'_Opps, hey Edward hows your day going?_' She thought. Damn her to hell!

'_Pretty sucky. What about you?_' I thought back.

**(I'm sort of changing Edwards power so he can hear thoughts and send them to other people and respond.)**

'_Oh well, to bad. This is all on you and Jasper. Shouldn't of skipped out last time.' _She replyed.

'_Good bye Bella. Have a horrendous day.' _I responded sourly.

'_Oh I won't. But we both know you will. Have fun!!_' And with that she blocked her mind again.

**Jasper POV.**

Damn horny kids. I had to come into class late with a binder covering my…cough, manhood, cough. When I sat down next to _her, _the she devil. She snickered. I glared at her. How could she do this to me. And to Edward? And have Alice be her spy. What the hell is with that. A note slid into my elbow. It read,

Oh just stop mopping already. It's your fault this is happening. If you two would've stayed at school the whole day, this wouldn't be happening.

In Bella's messy script.

Excuse me but, I am not mopping. And this torture you have going on freaking sucks. So even if I was mopping (which I'm not ) I would have an excuse too. And you decided on the first day of torture to dress like a slut from the grave yard. And how long do you plan to keep this up? I would like to know for my own protection of course.

I wrote back.

It took about a minute for her to respond. Then it hit my arm again, this time with more force. I opened it up.

'As long as I have to. And you started this. All I did was make you buy and wear a bra all day long. And you dare me to go to school dressed like a slut. So therefore its your effing fault.'

Oh, so this was my fault! Whatever.

'Yes _all_ you did was _dare_ me to buy a bra and wear it all day. That's all. And what you got was fair. But now your just using it against me. So I am never playing that horrid game with _you _again in my life. How long is 'as long as it takes'?

I slid it back to her.

Before I knew it, the note hit me in the face. I looked at Bella, who was trying not to laugh and failing miserably, I glared and opened up the note.

'You'll just have to wait and see my boy. And tell that to Eddy too. :)

Have a nice day now. BYE. '

I crumpled up the note and stuffed it into my binder. The one not on my lap.

'_God damn it. This fucking sucks!' _I yelled into my brain.

'_Jeez Jasper. Such a potty mouth. What did Bella say?_' Edward thought to me.

'_She said she was going to keep this up as long at it takes, and we'll just have to wait and see when she'll forgive us for ditching. And she called you Eddy_.'

'_Damn. I'll go see if I can pry it out of Alice._' He thought back.

'_Good luck with that._' I replyed.

**Alice POV.**

"No Edward I can't tell you. Go away. Your not even allowed in the girls bathroom."

"Please Alice. No one will know. I promise. Please." He said. Damn him, and his good looks. I could feel my self cracking and he could see it too.

He now had me backed up against the bathroom wall. His arms around my waist. Mine on his shoulders. He pressed his face into my hair.

"N-nn-noo. I c-can't. I pr-romised Bella I wouldn't." I studdered and tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge.

His lips we on my neck, lightly sucking. He moved up to my jaw, and finally to my mouth. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. I put one of my hands on his chest and shoved. This time he flew off of me and back into the wall on the other side of the bathroom.

'_I may be little but I sure am strong.' _I thought. He chuckled. And nodded his head.

"Edward. I promised Bella I would let her have her fun, and I'm not going to brake that promise. And I don't appreciate you trying to seduce it out of me. It's not fair." I said to him. "Do it again, and no touching me for a month. You won't even be able to kiss me. And we both know I won't be the one to crack at that one." And I walked back to my class.

**Bella POV.**

At lunch Alice told me how Edward had tried to seduce my plan out of her. And I thought some very bad things to him. He gasped and almost fell out of his chair. And Jasper tried to hide in the bathroom all of 2nd period, until Em and Eddy dragged him to class.

Alice had given me both of their car keys this morning so their cars weren't an option.

Neither was running, because the risk of exposure. So my plan was working out perfectly.

Now for Mission Two: Get on the stage and start stripping to 'Bad Touch' – by the Bloodhound Gang.. Make all boys go crazy, including Jasper and Eddy. Even if I did get suspended I could always start my plan again when I got back.

I got out of my seat and went to the stage at the front on the cafiteria. I nodded to Alice and the music surrounded everyone.

"_Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about"_

I started to dance. Swaying my hips, and my arms were above my head. I watched this stip tease movie, to learn some moves.

"_I'd appreciate your input_  
_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought _

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"_

I reached for the zipper of my corset, and started un-zipping it real slowly. I could feel _everbodys_ eyes on me. Even _I_ could feel the emotions of the room.

"_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"_

I was done un-zipping my corset, and was about to take it off, but then the music stopped and I snapped my eyes open. Only to see the Princible. _'Shit, well I'm busted.'_

"Isabella Swan. What do you think your doing?" He yelled to me.

All I could do was laugh at how embarrased he was. I kept trying to respond but just doubled over lauhging. Here I was standing on stage basically half naked, in my untied coreset and black and red bra, and what you could basically call underwear of a skirt. And I was laughing. I jumped of the stage and made my way to the Princible. I was still laughing even when I sat down in his office. Now fully clothed.

"What were you thinking Isabella?" He asked me.

"Its Bella. And, I don't know. I wanted to dance, so I did." I replyed. What an excuse.

"But you were taking off you clothes. I'm afraid, I'm going to have to suspend you for seven days. You may leave and come back next Tuesday. have a nice day Miss. Swan."

"Its Bella." And with that he lead me out of his office.

When I went to my locker they were waiting.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I said to them.

"Bella what the hell was that?" Rose asked, grinning slightly, obviously impressed.

"It's all part of my plan."

"Well all I have to say is… wow, you really know how to dirty dance. I never suspected it." She responded.

"I know. Back in NYC, when my mom worked as a stripper I had to go to the club with her. So I know a few things."

"Bella, you're my hero. You should have seen Eddy and Jasper's faces when you started dancing. It was so funny. But don't worry you'll be able to. I taped the whole thing!" Said and overly happy Emmett.

"Um wow. Thanks." I looked at Edward and Jasper, to see both looked like they would die**(no pun intended.)** of embarrasment any second.

"Soo. What did you guys think. Was I hot or what?" I asked them.

And this is the response I got from them "…………………………………"

"Well I got to go. See you guys later ok." They all nodded and said bye to me as I left the builing and into the parking lot. _'I wonder what Charlie will think this time?'_

Oh well time to face the beast.

I went home and changed into some 'Tripp' black and purple chain pants. And my 'Junk Food' purple Sex Pistols tee shirt. I had to be presentable to Charlie. He'd be bound to whind up in the hospital if he saw what I was wearing at school.

I decide I would actually do my homework tonight. After that I went down staris to make dinner. I made him beef stroganouf, his favorite and my specialty. Just when it was done Charlie came in, looking mad as hell.

Right when he saw me he started yelling.

"Bella I got a call from your school today, saying you got suspended again! They said you were stripping on the stage. You better shape up Bella, or do you want to grow up to be like your mother? A stripper, drug user, whore?" He screamed at me.

"Dad I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I pleaded with him. He never acted like this before. Wait was that… alcohal I smelled on his breath. Oh my god, he's been drinking.

"Damn straight it won't happen again." He came up to me, and slapped me across the face. Hard. So hard that my head snapped the other way and into the cabinet handle. I slid down the wall cradeling my head. I felt something warm and rusty smelling, oozing through my fingers. '_Oh my god. Blood. I'm bleeding_.' Then I blacked out.

I woke up a couple of hours later to a dark house. Pitch black. I was still leaned against the kitchen wall. I looked at the stove clock and it read 10:54 PM. God I blacked out at like 7:30. I was passed out on the kitchen floor for about 4 and a half hours and my bastard of a father did nothing. I heard his snores from upstairs.

I got up and winced, my head still throbbed. I went to the stairs and climbed them slowly, and into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in th mirror. I had a big, purple and blue bruise on my right cheek. My hair was dried with blood. And my shirt was ruined.

'_Great. Just fucking perfect. The Police Chief's daughter gets abused by her own father. Wonderful. How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to the Cullens?'_

I washed my hair in the sink and put on some pajamas. Took some Advil, and got into my bed. I slept solidly for 10 hours. But only thanks to the six Advil I took.

In the morning, I took my shower and rid my self of any dried blood I missed last night. I stayed in my pj's because I was suspended. Again.

I decended the stairs slowly because I felt a little light headed. Once I entered the kitchen I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks.

I hadn't realized how serious my head wound was. The wall, and cabinet I had landed against and slid down were smeared with blood. My blood.On the floor was a larger dry puddle.

'_Oh holy shit_.'

I had to grab ahold of the kitchen table to hold my self up. Just looking at all that blood made me dizzy.

After about 5 minutes of standing there, making sure I was ok to move, I went to the hall closet. It was full of cleaning products. I grabbed the bleach and windex and all all the other disenfectant chemicals I could find. I then went up stairs to the bathroom and grabbed a handfull of towles, and went back to the kitchen.

I put bleach on one of the towels and started scrubbing the cabinets. Then the walls, and floors. I don't care if the bleach would stain the towles. The blood needed to be gone. Right now. When I finished the kitchen was spotless. No one would ever be able to tell Charlie had beaten me last night and left me to die on the floor. I grabbed all the dirty towels and threw them in the washer.

The whole day, was spent cleaning the house. Now I just had to figure out how to cover this bruise. The rest of my time before I well go to the Cullen Mannor was spent in the bathroom. Parting my hair to the side to cover half of my face, and the deep gash in my skull. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some black eyeshadow.

I put on my pants from last night, which suprizingly didn't have blood on them, a black thong, red bra, and a plain black tee shirt. And left the house.

'_How would I explain to them why I didn't come over last night. Why I couldn't move fast. Did Alice see what happed last night?'_

Right on cue, as I pulled into their driveway, I was yanked out of my truck and in the arms of Alice. She hugged me a good five minutes. Then pulled away. Her face looked as if she would burst out crying any second.

'_Well that answers my question. She did see what happened last night. She knew. This is just fucking great. Oh shit. Did she tell them?_'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : New trimester. STRAIGT A'S BITCH! Ahah. Do you have any idea's on where this should go? I'm running out. I mean I do have a couple of ideas left but that for later in the story. So if you like my story, help me. Please. On to the new chapter

Disclaimer : I own nothing. I know sad to say, but oh so true.

Chapter SIX

Alice POV 

**(Yesterday)**

I was sitting on my bed with Edward next to me reading. And I was pulled into a horrible vision.

' "_Bella I got a call from your school today, saying you got suspended again! They said you were stripping on the stage. You better shape up Bella, or do you want to grow up to be like your mother? A stripper, drug user, whore?" Charlie screamed at her._

"_Dad I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Bella pleaded with him._

"_Damn straight it won't happen again." He came up to Bella, and slapped her across the face. Hard. So hard that her head snapped the other way and into the cabinet handle. Then she slid dwon the wall, with a trail of blood after her_.'

Then it was over. I gasped and looked at Edward horrifyed.

He saw it too. I could tell by his face. "We can't tell Jasper this. I would kill him."

He nodded and said " I know. He'd probably kill Charlie first. When is Bella coming over again?" He asked me.

"Um…….Tomarrow morning. Nobody but us can know. Right?"

"Agreed."

Bella POV 

**(where I left of in the last chapter)**

"Alice does anyone else know about this? Jasper?" I asked her sad face panicing.

"Only Edward and me. Don't worry we agreed for your sake not to tell anyone. Especially Jasper." She answered.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I wish I would've seen it early to prevent it. I'm so so sorry this happened to you." And were in the driveway (still) hugging again.

"Alice, it's ok. I'm fine." She looked at me skeptical. "Really. I am."

"Bella no your not. You have a huge purlply-greeny-blue bruise on half of your face, and a gash in you head.m Your not fine. And by the way, the makeup you put on, helps nothing. Come on, lets fix you up."

Now I was being dragged in the house and up the stairs into her massive bathroom. About a half hour later I looked sort of normal. Now it was time for stupid clothes makeover. I ended up in some black tight skinny jeans, and a navy blue tank top. And black flats.

Then Alice was suddenly really still. Vision."Bella I have some errands to run, would you mind staying here?" She asked when was out of her trance. There was a sly grin on her face.

"No that's fine. I'll be fine here. What do you have to do?" I asked, and if a vampire could blush, Alice would be right now. "I don't want to know do I?" She nodded and left.

I left her room and went to Jasper's. Once I open the door I saw the weirdest sight in my life. There was bed. With black satin everything. Backed up to one wall. A king size bed, in house were vampires only used beds for sex. Not sleeping. Sex. What did this mean? Did he have a vamire girlfreind I didn't know about?

Or did he want to have sex with me. I mean I love Jasper, but not that way. At least I think I don't love him that way. Well whatever. The rest of the room looked like a storm blew throught it. Clothes, books, and music were every where. I couldn't even see the ground. (**That's basically like my room right now. ******

This is weird. Usually his room is nice and sqeaky clean. With no bed, only a black sofa. I grabbed a book from his overly stuffed book self and started reading, I have no clue what. But it entranced me, into reading more. Not to long after that I was out cold. And sleeped a dreamless sleep.

Jasper POV 

When Alice picked us up from school she said Bella was already at the house. I was dying to talk to her. I was feeling weird feelings from Edward all day. And I had a feeling Bella knew something about it.

Right when we got to the house I was up the stairs and opening my door. I open it just a crack to peek my head in. And gasped in awe. Bella was sprawled out on my newly aqurired bed, from Alice. But I have no clue why?

Her sleeping form was beautiful. So peaceful, and serene. She was tangled up in the comforter, and about to fall off the bed. Right on cue she started falling. I darted over there a swepted her up in my arms and layed her back down. Her shirt was up past her stomach, and I could see the underwire part of her red bra. She strirred and I quikly looked away. When I looked back to her, I saw her big brown eyes looking at me.

"Hey, when did you get home?" She asked me sleepily, as she pulled down her shirt.

"A couple minutes ago."

"Oh. Hey, can I ask you something?" She questioned.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, that I don't know about?"

"What? No I have no girlfriend. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Well for one, you have a big bed in your room. Two your room is a complete mess. And three, you don't sleep and only use beds for sex."

"Oh well.. My rooms a mess because I've been…busy." Really all I did was lay on my sofa, (or bed) and thought about Bella. "And I really have no answer for the bed part. I walked in here last week and there it was. So I have no clue why it is here." I answered.

"Mhhmm. Whatever. How was school.?" She asked, but I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy looking at her face. On her cheek there was a little discolorment. I thought it was just makeup, from her sleeping. She froze when I touched her cheek, and winced. When I tried to wipe it away, it just kept getting bigger. When all her makeup was gone from that side of her face, there was a big greeny-blue bruise. Oh, my, god. What in gods name happened to her?

"Bella what is this?" I asked her angrily.

"I uh…fell and…hit my face on a wall corner." She answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Don't give me that shit. What the hell happened to you?" I asked again.

She said nothing. "Bella! Tell me!" I yelled. I could feel anger through out the house, and it was making me madder.

"Charlie hit me." She wispered. '_Wait, what did she just say? Charlie hit her_?'

"What? _Charlie_ hit _you!"_

"Yes." And she started crying. It mad me sad to see her cry. I pulled her into my cold arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and just cried into the crook of my neck.

Bella POV 

I just told Jasper about Charlie hitting me. He got so pissed I thought he was going to go kill my dad. Now I was just crying into his shirt. When I was done I looked up to his face, and he was looking straigh back at me.

My eyes zeroed in on his lips, and I wanted so badly to kiss them. I looked back into his eyes and saw that he too was looking at my lips. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed me. Not like a friend kisses another friend. Like a lover kisses a lover.

All I could do was respond. I wound my arms tighter around his neck. His arms were tight around my waist. One of his arms came up and cupped my face. My fingers were twisting in his hair, pulling him closer. We stayed like that for a minute, until I _had_ to have air. _'Stupid human trait!'_ I was gasping for it, and he was breathing hard. Although he needed none.

"Bella?" I looked at him. "I love you." I starred a him shocked. Until I finally found my voice.

"I think I love you too." I said to him. He smiled that crooked smile and kissed me again. In about 5 minutes time, I had found out with one passionate kiss that I loved the boy sitting next to me. Yes I, Bella Swan, love Jasper Hale. Very very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea I know shorter chapter. But very sweet in the end. Whats should happen next? Ideas please. Thank you to my BETA. Next should be up soon, if you help me.

Push the button, if you like, and want more.

That's right, reveiws for more chapters. 

Make me happy. And I'll write faster.


	7. AN Important Seriously

A/N: Hey guys I am planning on putting some lemons in this story. But I would rather not write them. So if you would like to be my designated lemon writer, PM me and tell me. But I would like you to exprienced in the art of lemon writing. Ok, so you think you fit the profile, tell me. Thanks.

And I am so thankful to my wonderful reveiwers!!!!!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

FreakkyMusicGirl

(Char)


End file.
